Certain scenarios require the use of non-verbal communication. Examples of traditional methods of non-verbal communication include hand signals, semaphores, and Morse code. However, traditional non-verbal communication methods limit the number of recipients that can receive the communication and limit the type of information that can be transmitted. Further, traditional non-verbal communication methods and motion-tracking methods, especially those that rely on human memory in the absence of automated storage, also limit the ability of recipients to save, for later analysis, detailed representations of the transmitted information accurately and electronically.
A need exists for a non-verbal communication system that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.